


Relaxation

by Sheason2000



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheason2000/pseuds/Sheason2000
Summary: Valmeris is trying to relax but can't get certain thoughts out of his head





	Relaxation

Relaxation.

That was the only thought on Vals mind as his changed into night clothes and slipped into bed. A candle burned on his bedside table and he had a book and a cup of tea in hand. The perfect way for any gentleman to unwind after a long days work in the Empress' Court. What else could a man ask for.

And yet.... His mind drifted no matter how he focused on his book. Dingy alleys, running like his life depended on it, heart pumping, eyes wide with fear as he tried to avoid the beast perusing him. Valmeris shook his head as to clear his mind and resumed reading yet still he couldn't focus, recalling the way he had been pinned down, reduced to a wreck begging the man above him to fuck him senseless. He groaned, looking down to see himself fully hard, tenting the thin fabric of his trousers.

"Ugh....disgraceful." Despite this he still set his book aside and pushed down his trousers until they rested around his ankles and stroking himself slowly, letting his mind sink fully into the lustful memorys. Teeth buried deep in his shoulder, chains coiling around him like snakes and cutting into his skin when he squirmed, that fucking cocky smile and voice promising such sinful things. "Haaa~ o-oh fuck Bitten....Bitten _please_ " His hips bucked and his hand speeds, trying desperately to reach that same peak he'd felt being plowed into the rough ground that day. It still wasn't enough though.

In a fit of frustrated lust Valmeris rolled onto his front, ass raised and plunged three fingers into himself dry, biting into his pillow to muffle his mixed cry of pleasure and pain. The hand on his prick never stopped and he immediately began thrusting his fingers into himself, moaning when he crooked them and hit something that made him see stars. It wasn't as good. It was absolutely nowhere near as good but it felt great none the less. Val moaned, still mumbling pleas for a man who wasn't there, memory and fantasy mixing together as be pictured all the ways Bitten could ruin him. His favored was being forced to choke down his cock again, eyes rolling as he choked on it, arms chained tight behind him, forced to give pleasure but revive none. "Oh god oh god oh god _oh god fuck me please oh fuck fuck **Bitten please~!**_ " His finish was like lightly exploding before his eyes, hips bucking and thrusting into his grip while he hit that spot deep inside him.

He keened and his whole body jerked with each pulse of his orgasm until finally he was still, pulling out his fingers and wiping both hands on the sheets. Val would clean them later. For now he just wanted to bask in the warm glow that came after, finally totally relaxed.


End file.
